yessina y Nevra
by yessina
Summary: una historia de amor en un mundo magico.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

yessina Minamoto era una chica de lo mas normal, de cabello largo, hasta por debajo del culo de color negro y liso, de ojos negros como su cabello, su cara redonda, de piel blanca de una estatura normal, delgada y dotada con un gran pecho a pesar de sus 14 años. Así era físicamente.

En otros aspectos como la personalidad, era una chica muy tímida, vergonzosa, pero muy simpática cuando ya se la conocía.

Amiga de sus amigas, confiable ,fiel, amistosa y muchas mas cosas, ella vivía una vida de lo mas normal en la casa de sus padres, con su propia habitación, iba al instituto normalmente sin nada de cosas extrañas una vida de lo mas normal.

Ella vivía con sus papas en una gran casa, hasta que un día que estaba sola en la casa y era de noche, ella miraba tranquilamente la tele en el salón, cuando oyo unos ruidos en el patio, así que salio fuera a ver que pasaba, se acerco a la valla donde de repente, apareció una luz redonda como tridimensional y la absorbió y cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Estaba en una especie de lago, ya que había agua estaba bastante oscuro tapado por arboles, así que imaginaba que estaba en una especie de bosque.

Siguiendo un camino la llevaba a una especie de mazmorra, que estaba muy oscura y ahí apareció alguien muy misterioso.

Que la asusto mucho al principio al verlo, pero le señalo unas escaleras que subían y desapareció, así que yessina subió las escaleras y...


	2. capitulo 1

**capitulo 1: Bienvenida a la guarida del águila:**

Había llegado a una especie de salón, delante unas escaleras y a los lados unos pasillos, tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda. Lo primero decide ir por las escaleras que tenía al frente, que la llevaban a la biblioteca. Una biblioteca muy grande, donde se encontró con un chico de pelo azul, con un cuerno en al cabeza, con gafas.

 **― Que haces aquí? Y quien eres- dijo el chico misterioso.**

 **yessina no sabia que decir, se quedo tartamudeando casi sin palabras, así que salio corriendo ora vez para bajo, donde se encontraba otra vez en la encrucijada de, derecha o izquierda.**

 **Y fue hacia la derecha primero, que llevaba a una especie de habitación así que volvió a salir en lo que debía ser la sala principal, luego fue a la de la izquierda que llevaba a un pasillo que había habitaciones y una puerta con una escalera, así que subió la escalera y ahí había en medio de la habitación/sala un gran cristal que fue a tocar.**

 **Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme eso, estaba realmente sorprendida, volvió a bajar las escaleras y ir a la entrada principal habita otra entrada a la izquierda y ahí estaba la despensa donde estaba la comida. Y ahí había comida y yessina tenía hambre y no aguanto mas y cogió algo de comer y ahí la pillaron.**

 **Que haces?- dijo un chico de pelo azul (Ezarel)**

 **yessina se asusto mucho, peor esta vez no podía escapar el chico la tenia cogida por el brazo.**

 **esto yo...- dijo yessina.**

 **Tu eres la ladrona de la comida- dijo el chico del pelo azul.**

 **Yo no eh robado nada- conteste.**

 **Entonces que hacías con esa comida?- dijo el chico.**

 **No podía responder, entoces el chico me cogió del brazo y me tiro con fuerza.**

 **Vamos a ver a Miiko- djo.**

 **Entonces caminamos por los pasillos, unos pasillos llenos de puertas, las habitaciones y unas escaleras que subían hacia arriba. Fuimos por las escaleras entonces llegamos a una gran sala donde había un gran cristal al fondo de color azul.**

 **Y justo delante cel cristal había una chica extraña, esa debía ser la tal Miko que menciono el chico.**

 **― que ah pasado Ezarel?- dijo Miko.**

 **Entonces me vio y aparte de poner cara de sorpresa, puso cara de enfadada.**

 **― la encontrado en la despensa creo que es la ladrona de comida- dijo Ezarel.**

 **― entonces llevala a la mazmorra- dijo Miko.**

 **― como ordenas- dijo Ezarel.**

 **Y volviéndome a coger por el brazo tiro de mi y me llevo de vuelta por los pasillos, pero entoces, entramos por una de las puertas de la derecha, que había unas escaleras de caracola que bajaban. Esas escaleras eran muy alrgas, solo bajaban y bajan.**

 **Al llegar abajo del todo, había como un lago y una jaula, Ezarel me encero en la jaula y me dejo ahí sola. Yo examinaba el lugar estaba rodeada de agua, era como un lago subterráneo, y mientras examinaba el lugar, por el lago me parecía ver como ojos brillantes que debían de proceder de criaturas, monstruos del lago.**

 **Entonces mientras, lloraba y estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, apareció vi una siuleta que parecía ser de hombre, era la misma que había visto al llegar ah este mundo.**

 **El chico misterioso simplemente me izo el gesto de silencio y me abrió la puerta de la jaula y desapareció. Me preguntaba ya me podía ir? Salir de la jaula y empece a subir escaleras.**

 **Subir tantas escaleras. Me izo sudar y me canso mucho.**

 **Entonces estaba de vuelva, donde llegue al llegar ah este mundo. Todo lleno de puertas con pasillos. Entonces oi unas voces que venían de arriba. Había unas escaleras que subían y de ahí oi las voces, entonces tenia que esconderme para que no me pilaran, pero donde?.**

 **En la despensa no? En lso pasillos del los cuartos tampoco.**

 **No me quedaba mas que una opción, que era la puerta que había al lado de las escaleras que bajan a las mazmorras. Resulto ser la herrería.**

 **Entonces las voces sonaron mas cerca, habían bajado. Decidí permanecer escondida hasta que oyera alejarse las voces. Cuando al fin pude salir me encontraba en la misma situación que antes, hacia donde ir? Entonces cuando iva a girarme para tomar un camino, me choque con alguien. Era un chico de cabello largo y blanco, ojos dorados y muy musculado.**

 **Y entonces llego otro chico, de cabello negro corto muy guapo vestido de negro.**

 **Los 2 chicos me atraparon y me volvieron a llevar a la sala de cristal, ante Miko.**

 **Esta vez Miko no estaba sola en la gran sala del cristal, le acompañaba un chico con un cuerno en al cabeza (como unicornio) y parecía que definitivamente me ivan acusar por robar la comida. Y sin duda me querían volver ah encerrar a las mazmorras.**

 **Entonces Miko nombro a los 2 chicos Valkyon y Nevra y al que estaba con ella Kero.**

 **― Bueno la verdad fue un pequeño del refugio, quien cogió la comida, y ya le regañado justamente ya lo iva a decir- dijo Nevra.**

 **Me quede callada, en en mis pensamientos pensaba en Gracias Nevra y que ya había dicho que no era yo la ladrona.**

 **― sin embargo, han robado en la sala de la alquimia, una lagrima de dragón- dijo Valkyon.**

 **― lo sabia, tu devuélveme esa lagrima- dijo Miko.**

 **― yo no eh sido- dije yo.**

 **― devoltvetla a su jaula y esta vez vigilidad que no se mueva de alli- dijo Miko.**

 **― No, no pienso volver allí, ademas como quereis que haya robado algo si no conozco anda de aquí- conteste yo.**

 **― ami no me hables de esa manera- iva diciendo Miko cuando fue inyerumpida por**

 **― Miko, por favor al-menos escuchemos-la- dijo Kero.**

 **― como querais- dijo Miko.**

 **― buenos, cuéntanos te escuchamos- dijo Kero.**

 **Y yo no sabia por donde empezar, y mi silencio parecía hacerles sospechar.**

 **― simplemente explícanos como as llegado hasta aquí- dijo Kero.**

 **― solo recuerdo que estaba paseando por el bosque, entonces vi unas setas en forma de circulo brillando y luego ya estaba aquí- conteste yo.**

 **― sin duda se trataba de un circulo de hechicera- dijo Ezarel.**

 **Todos estaban sorprendido y dudosos de mis palabras.**

 **― No creo que este mintiendo- dijo Nevra.**

 **― por favor solo, quiero volver a mi casa- dije yo.**

 **― desafortunadamente, eso también es imposible- dijo Ezael.**

 **― devolvedla a su jaula- dijo Miko.**

 **Entonces, uno de los guardias vino hacia ami al que Miko llamo Jamon, para cogerme del brazo y tirar de mi, pero yo no me deje y como un acto reflejo retrocedi varios pasos hacia atrás para no dejarme atrapar.**

 **― no, no volveré allí- dije yo.**

 **― ahora que lo pienso no-se como conseguiste salir- dijo Valkyon.**

 **― eso es cierto, aunque dices no saber nada como saliste de allí- pregunto Ezarel.**

 **― alguien abrió la jaula- dije.**

 **Entonces todo pusieron cara de sorpresa. Pero yo no quería decir nada mas, no queria delatar a mi salvador. Entonces Miko ordeno a Jamón buscar. Miko y Jamon se fueron.**

 **Y Nevra antes de irse pidió un favor a Kero. Entonces Ezarel dice que se va a la sala de alquimia hacer inventario, por si faltaban mas cosas.**

 **Una vez todo se habían ido, solo nos habíamos quedado Kero y yo.**

 **― esto rumbo a las mazmorras, vamos- dijo Kero.**

 **― no, no lo vuelvo a repetir no quiero volver allí- dije yo.**

 **― vamos, vamos no grites de esa manera, quizás tenga una solución, si me ayudas a recuperar los viveres que el pequeño robo, quizás Miko cambie de opinión respecto a ti y no te envie a las mazmorras- dijo Kero.**

 **― tu crees, de acuerdo- dije yo.**

 **Entonces salimos a buscar los viveres, seria el momento de descubrir algo mas de este mundo.**

 **― y bueno donde estamos realmente?- pregunte.**

 **― estamos en Eldarya, de manera mas precia en el cuartel general de la guardia del aguilla- contesto Kero.**

 **FIN cap 1**


End file.
